1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is in the mailbox manufacturing field for individual residences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art consists of thin metallically constructed mail boxes which have means of accepting letters and small packages. The prior art was not designed to be of aesthetic design and appearance and were not of ornamental but only functional design and therefore did not enhance the view of residential subdivisions.
In the prior art only one (1) means of entry were possible thus requiring a delivery person to open large entry means for the smallest of deliveries. In the invention, the delivery person has a choice depending on the size of the delivered item. Specifically a door which has a clip and holding means can be opened to insert a letter or the like and if the delivery is a large package, the roof can be pivoted thus exposing the compartment which can accept large deliveries.